The present disclosure relates to reading devices and image forming apparatuses and particularly relates to a mechanism for moving a scanner toward reading an image of an original document.
Image forming apparatuses having a copy function and/or a scan function are provided with a reading device configured to read an image of an original document. In many of reading devices, for example, a CIS scanner is adopted. The CIS scanner is configured to read an image of an original document placed on an original glass plate by reciprocating in a direction of reading of the original document while keeping contact with the original glass plate. As a transport device for reciprocating the scanner, a mechanism is employed in which a carriage (support portion) carries the scanner, the carriage is towed by a towing portion, such as a belt or a wire, and a guide member (guide portion) provided under the carriage makes contact with a projection located at the bottom of the carriage to guide the direction of travel of the carriage.